canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon McKendrick
Sharon McKendrick is a character from the Walt Disney Studios film series "The Parent Trap". About her Sharon is a high society-type conservative girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes who lives in Boston, Massachusetts with her mother Maggie, domineering grandmother Louise, and extraordinarily lovable grandfather Charles. Her home is a stuffy Boston townhouse that includes a music room and library on the first floor, where her bedroom is the second door on the second floor on the left. She is fiercely independent and fiery, doesn't take nonsense from anyone, stands up for herself, plays the piano, and her life is controlled by her grandmother. At a summer camp, Sharon meets Susan Evers, a girl who has an identical appearance to her. This initially creates rivalry between the two, and they continuously pull pranks on each other, which ultimately leads to the camp dance being crashed by their mischief. As punishment, they must live together in an isolated cabin and eat together at an "isolation table" for the remainder of their time at summer camp. After both admit they come from broken homes and are products of single parent households by showing each other hyper-posed, glamorous Hollywood 8x10 glossy photos of their parents, Sharon and Susan discover that they are identical twin sisters who were bisected because they had been separated at birth when their parents divorced, with one parent each taking one of them, never letting them know about each other, and never checked to see how their other child was doing. But not much attention is paid to that and they are not particularly upset that this happened because the two focused on getting their parents back together again after they briefly talked about growing up with only one parent and of their parents being divorced. The twins decide to switch places to meet the parent they never knew, so they drill each other on the other's behavior and lives. After summer camp is over, Sharon goes to California pretending to be Susan, so she can meet her father Mitch, Verbena the maid, and Hecky the ranch foreman in person for the first time. While she's there, she tries to learn Verbena’s laundry schedule of collecting the dirty laundry on Monday and dirty socks are on Thursday, and the names of her animals, the horse is Schotzli and the dog is Andromeda, and is in crisis mode because Mitch has announced that he is getting remarried to a young woman named Vicki Robinson. As a result of this, Sharon calls Susan in Boston with news that their father is planning to marry the gold-digger, and their mother needs to be rushed to California to prevent the union. In Boston, Susan tells her mother the truth about the switched identities and they fly to California. Then, the twins set about sabotaging their father's marriage plans with mild approval from their mother, with Vicki receiving rude mischievous treatment from them and some veiled cattiness from Maggie. One evening, they recreate their parents' first date at an Italian restaurant, so they ask Verbena cook up a batch of veal parmesan for the meal, enlist Hecky to serenade Mitch and Maggie as a gypsy violinist, and then Sharon and Susan come out on stage with something that slightly resembles a vaudeville act, the former plays a concert pianist who is in the middle of a concert, performing Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony, while the latter comes out in a big suede vest strumming a guitar. As a result of this, Mitch and Maggie are gradually drawn together because they are thoroughly entertained by their daughters' shenanigans and are touched by the lengths they went through to set up this big date, though they quickly begin bickering over minor things and Vicki. To delay Maggie's return to Boston with Sharon, the twins dress and talk alike so their parents are unable to tell them apart, and they will reveal who is who only after everyone goes on the annual family camping trip, as Mitch and Maggie reluctantly agree, but when Vicki objects to the plan, Maggie convinces Vicki into taking her place. The twins effect the coup de grace on the camping trip, which causes Vicki to spend her time swatting mosquitoes and be awakened in terror by two bear cubs licking the honey the twins put on her feet. Finally having had enough, Vicki angrily slaps one of the twins in exasperation, which causes Mitch to have a new opinion of her by seeing her for what she really is. Mitch breaks up with Vicki, and he and Maggie rekindle their love for each other, as they remarry with the twins joining in the wedding party. Twenty-five years after achieving her goal of reuniting her parents, an adult Sharon is unhappily divorced and living as a single mother in Tampa, Florida with her daughter, Nikki. Nikki is not happy about their impending move to New York City, so she tries to hook her mother up with her best friend's father, Bill Grand who has been widowed for four years. Nikki befriended Mary Grand while in summer school, so to stop Nikki from moving and to see their parents happily married, the girls scheme to set them up by tricking their parents into meeting each other by sending Sharon flowers that are supposedly from Bill, but they do not just fall madly in love with one another as the girls had hoped. So they contact Susan who is happily married and still living in California. She is convinced by the girls to fly to Tampa to help them by posing as Sharon and going on a few dates just to get things started. Sharon discovers the girls' scheme and decides to trick them instead, so she contacts Brian Carey, Susan's husband who is a pilot for TWA, and involves him in her scheme. While Susan and Bill are on a date, Sharon and Brian pretend to also be on one, with her dressed as a different woman underneath a black wig. Susan becomes distracted and clumsy on her date with Bill while watching Brian. Finally having had enough, she announces to Bill that the man she is watching is her husband Brian. She storms over to their table, but begins laughing when she discovers that the other woman is really her sister in disguise, as Susan and Sharon clear up the situation for Bill. Eventually, a going away party is thrown for Sharon and Nikki on the boat of the former's boss, Mr. Elias. Sharon and Bill meet in the cabin while Nikki and Mary claim that they have go get something from the car, so the girls can actually release the boat's ropes and push it away from the dock. The guests begin arriving and watch helplessly as it drifts away, as Sharon and Bill are enjoying each other's company, but wonder where everyone is. They go up on the deck, see how far out they are from the shore, then Bill kisses Sharon, they get married shortly after, and Nikki and Mary are finally stepsisters. Family Maggie McKendrick (mother) Mitch Evers (father) Susan Evers (sister) Nikki Ferris (daughter) Bill Grand (husband) Mary Grand (stepdaughter) Jeffrey Wyatt (brother-in-law) Lisa Wyatt (step-niece) Jessie Wyatt (step-niece) Megan Wyatt (step-niece) Brian Carey (brother-in-law, formerly) The gallery of pictures Susan and Sharon by EllaXxXAmu.png|Susan and Sharon drawn by EllaXxXAmu Sharon and Susan 4.png Sharon and Susan 3.png Sharon and Susan 2.png Sharon and Susan.png Susan and Sharon.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists